Merry Christmas, My Beloved
by Waylo
Summary: It all just started with just the hot chocolate she made. She only made it to warm herself up, but it only led her to finding out something she wasn't expecting to happen to him. Disclaimer: Rated T just for safety. A/N: Okay, I'm thinking about making this of Christmas one-shots, so...yeah. Stay tuned! ;) Please R&R! (Changed the name too, Formerly known as Hot Chocolate.)
1. Hot Chocolate

**Rated T for safety.**

**Ship: NatsuxLucy**

* * *

_**Hot Chocolate  
**  
_

Lucy got out of the bathroom already fully dressed. Well, it was to be expected since it was basically freezing right outside her window. It was snowing heavily and you could already see piles of snow forming on the sidewalk. However, she didn't take a closer look outside. If she did, she could have seen the clear path of footprints leading up to her window, the snow melted around it. She walked to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, only to find Natsu sprawled on her couch.

"Natsu!" she shouted.

He didn't jump, he just peeked over his shoulder as if he were expecting her to yell at him. It was to be expected because it did become a routine since he began to visit her more frequently than before. She sighed and continued towards the kitchen. She turned on the fire for the water and took out two bags for chocolate—for her and Natsu.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy let out a 'kya' and turned around quickly to face him. "Natsu! Quit popping out of nowhere! One day you'll kill me!"

"Sorry," he rubbed his neck and let out a small chuckle. "Hot chocolate?" he sniffed before his eyes became bright. She knew that look.

"Yes yes. There's one for you too." She glanced around the room. "Where's Happy?"

"He went over to Wendy's place, saying that he had to give something to Carla before it was...uh...Chri...Chriiiiii..."

"Christmas," she finished for him with a smile.

He returned the smile. "How 'bout I heat the water faster for you?"

Her eyes widened in horror. "Wai_—No! _Natsu! Sto—!" Too late. He already poked his finger inside and made the water sizzling hot.

"Now that'll be a good temperature!"

Lucy smacked his head. "For you, idiot! I can't drink my hot chocolate _this _hot!"

Natsu scowled. "That's why it's called _HOT _chocolate!"

She sighed, knowing that if this would go on, there would be no way of ending it without kicking him out of her apartment. He let out a cough, something she caught quickly. "You're sick, Natsu?" She placed a hand on his forehead. For his abnormal body heat, his temperature was _way _off.

He smacked her hand away, however, and pouted. "Am not!"

"Natsu! You're being such a kid! C'mon, I'm bringing you to bed." She pulled him by the arm, but he refused to budge. "Naatttssuuuuuuu! Even if you claim that you're not sick, you're coughing would only get worse and prove that you'd get sick!" When he still didn't move, she sighed, giving up. "Fine, if you do get sick, I'll be there to tell you, 'I told you so.' "

Lucy poured the boiled water into two cups with the chocolate inside. "Here," she huffed.

They both sat on the couch in silence, and she hear him cough a few more times before sneezing. "Natsu, would you stop being so childish and go to sleep? I'll give you medicine to if I have to." He didn't say anything, and continued to drink his hot chocolate. In the end, he ended up chugging it with Lucy only half way through hers.

She put down her mug and pulled his arm once more, this time he responded and let her tug him into her bedroom and placed him on her bed. She went back down to grab some medicine and came back up, only to find him snuggled comfortably under her blanket. She popped a vein. That was _her _bed he was sleeping on. Why was he treating it as his own? Lucy patted hi shoulder and he lifted his head. Lucy saw it, Natsu looked out of it.

"Open," she said.

He shook his head like that of a child. She got annoyed. "Natsu, open your mouth."

He turned his head. "Natsu! If you want to get better, you have to drink this pill!"

He stuck a tongue at her which pissed her off and so they brawled. She ended up on top of him when an idea popped up in her head. Yeah, the idea was embarrassing, but it was better than having Natsu become sick and have no one to watch after him besides Happy. She put the pill in her mouth and slammed her lips against his, making him stiffen, but he ended up relaxing to her surprise and returned it. Lucy used the chance, of course, to make him take the pill and he did when she heard him swallow. When they pulled away from each other, she was sure that she was become bright red and quickly turned to face the other way.

Lucy heard him chuckle and turned to face him. Natsu was swiping his thumb across his lips as he said, "Tastes like chocolate."

* * *

**Sorry for being dead guys! I wasn't planning to, but nothing came to mind! This one-shot isn't much, but it's all that I could thought up! I'm sorry! D: I know, Natsu is WAY to OOC as well as Lucy, but it's better than nothing, right? I'm not sure if I have anything more to say...So I'll end here. Bye everyone!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Please review! I love your thoughts! ;) And you're welcomed to criticize me about anything!**


	2. As It Snows

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: JellalxErxa**

**Disclaimer!: This is ****_slightly _****AU. Instead of them being in the tower when they were little, they were just regular kids, orphans I should say. But they still ended up the way they are just in case you guys get ****_really _****confused during the story.**

**Summary: As more time passes between them, the longer they are apart. She watches the couple sitting at the fountain across from her with longing eyes. As she continued waiting in the snow, she remembers the times when they would have so much fun. His face never ceased to disappear from her mind every time she closed her eyes as it snowed.**

* * *

_"Such beautiful scarlet hair...Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!"_  
-Jellal Fernandes to Erza Scarlet

* * *

_**As It Snows**_

She walked and walked, her fierce red hair flowing beautifully as she did. She looked up to the tiny white particles falling down as she reached her destination. It was Magnolia's park, the spot she had agreed—not really since she had gotten a letter telling her to come—to meet at. Why he had told her to come, she didn't know. But she did know that she wanted to see him just as much as he does her.

She leaned on the tree behind her, closing her eyes to listen to the silent chirps of the sparrows and the squeaks of crickets singing. She opened them to the laughing and giggles of children playing in the snow. Snowmen, snowballs being thrown back and forth, and snow angels.

* * *

_"Jellal! Quit it! I really need to go buy groceries!"_

_Jellal laughed as he grabbed more snow and made it into a ball and aimed at her. "Too bad! C'mon Erza, quit acting so mature and come have some fun with me!"_

_Erza glared at him as she dodged it. "You call throwing snowballs at people 'fun'?"_

_"Yep. Besides, people wouldn't mind it, they'll just get angry for a moment then laugh along with us."_

_"Not everyone does that! Sometimes they get irritated when you do—"_ SMACK!

_The snow slowly slid down her face as it melted in her anger. Her hands rolled into fists and she clenched her jaw. She slowly walked towards him, drawing her sword out of nowhere and raised it with malice. "Jeeellllaaaalllll...!"_

_"Um..., I'm sorry?" he said thoughtfully as he backed away before he turned around and sped off towards the market._

_"GET BACK HERE!" she ran after him, her sword being swung at him._

* * *

Erza smiled as the childish memory flashed through her mind. Then she heard hushed whispers as people walked passed her. _"Isn't she from Fairy Tail? The one who won The Grand Magic Games?" "She's Titania, the strongest female in the guild..." "She's so beautiful...!" "I wonder who she's waiting for?" "I heard that she's the redheaded demon, but she looks far from that."_

She fidgeted under the intense gazes of the citizens. She looked up to the stairs that led out of the park and wondered if she should leave and come back later. Erza shook that idea out of her head immediately_—_what if he came between the time she left and came back?

"Dad!"

A young boy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the child run up to the father and embrace him as he laughed. "Hey there kiddo!" the father chuckled.

"You kept your promise!" the boy's eyes sparkled. "You really came home!"

"What?" the father scratched his head with a smile. "I thought you wanted a Christmas tree though."

"But then Christmas wouldn't be as fun without you!" the boy pouted as he was lifted onto the broad shoulders of the father. "Besides, there are more years to come to get a tree."

The father laughed as they walked off, most likely towards the direction of their home. "And that is true little guy. Now let's get you home."

Erza stared at their retreating backs with awe. She's never really celebrated Christmas with anyone but Jellal.

* * *

_"This is going to be awesome, Erza!" Jellal said with enthusiasm as he climbed the ladder._

_"How is it going to be awesome?" she raised an eyebrow as she raised herself on her tip-toes and stretched her arms out to placed an ornament on the tree. "We're just decorating a tree."_

_Jellal groaned at her. "It's not just _any _tree. By doing this, kids our age would have so much fun! Trust me on this, Erza! You can't just imagine what's going to happen, you gotta _live _it."_

_"But I've never done this before...," her voice trailed off._

_He climbed down the ladder and looked at her in the eyes. Erza felt heat rush to her face—for once, he actually looked serious. "Even if you never celebrated Christmas, you can with me. And it all just starts with this—," he put both his index fingers at the corners of his mouth and raised them, "—a smile. I'll make this the best Christmas you'll ever have."_

* * *

Erza snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the clock. _8:30._ Her eyes widened—she never realized so much time had passed already. She looked around the park and saw no one but a young couple sitting at the fountain across from her, snuggling close to each other to warm up with the boyfriend's scarf wrapped around them. She watched the couple with longing eyes as more time passed.

After more time, the couple stood up and left together down the road, still sticking close to each other. Erza subconsciously felt envy for the young couple—they get to spend so much time together whereas she rarely got to see him. So much time had passed ever since they were little, and so many things had happened between them. They were separated for so many years, only to see each other once more under the wrong circumstances.

She looked around again, but the park was now empty. She began to question herself whether or not to keep on waiting in this snow covered field. She got off the tree and walked to the fountain and looked at her reflection.

_"Such beautiful scarlet hair...," he said as he held her hair gently in his hands. "Why don't we call you 'Erza Scarlet'? It's the color of your hair, that way, I won't forget it!"_

Erza took a strand of hair and played with it as she watched her reflection copy her. Then, she felt someone gently grab at her hair and let it fall slowly back down.

"Such a beautiful fierce color...Perfect for someone like you."

Her breath got caught in her throat as she stopped playing with her hair. She didn't turn around, however, to see who it was. She already knew it was him. He finally came to see her. In a shaky voice, she sternly stated, "You're late."

He chuckled and let her hair go. "Merry Christmas, Erza Scarlet."

Erza began to turn around, but stopped when he wrapped his arms around her. She hesitantly raised her arms and responded by putting her arms around his neck. No words were said during this moment. Nothing needed to be said. There was nothing left to share after all they have been through—through happiness and hardships, through pain and tears. They just stood there in the snow, embracing each other like there wasn't anything else in the world.

* * *

_"I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You've committed crimes! You must remember everything! Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt! Live and struggle!"  
_-Erza Scarlet to Jellal Fernandes

* * *

**I think the quote I put down for Erza to Jellal is a bit harsh. But, it's meaningful at the same time. It all the more proves my statement in the second to last sentence. And if you guys were expecting something...more...sorry. xD I wanted this one-shot to be passionate and meaningful.**

**I think I made the both of them OOC...did I? Anyways, just in case you guys didn't read my disclaimer up there, I'll say it again—the story is a bit AU. Instead of them being in the tower, they are just regular kids. Not really since they're orphans.**

**SO! Thank you guys for reading! Please review! ;) I love your encouragement! Until next time!**


	3. Let the Plan Begin!

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Gajeel/Levy**

**Disclaimer!: I'm just improvising since I just ran out of ideas. xD So I'm sorry if this one-shot is bad. ;_;**

**Summary: Gajeel and Levy were chosen to decorate the guild. Seeing this as the perfect chance, Mira and Lucy intend to create Fairy Tail's next couple. Really, how hard could it be?**

* * *

_**Let the Plan Begin!  
**_

"Gajeel! That doesn't go there!" Levy smacked his hands away from the tree.

"Shut up, shrimp! I know what I'm doing," Gajeel growled as he moved somewhere else around the tree.

"Gajeel! My name isn't _'shrimp'_!" she hissed. "I—_Gajeel! _I said that doesn't go there!" she argued, a vein could be seen popping in her head.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she sat with Cana and Mira, watching the two squabble and argue. She looked back at Mira, who had a knowing smile on her face, and laughed as she realized the plan Mira put up.

"Oh, Mira," Lucy buried her face into her arm as she leaned over, "You never cease to amaze me!"

Cana smirked as she placed her beer bottle down. "Too bad you were out on a job yesterday. You should have seen what happened during the elections. Jet and Droy were sobbing so hard about how they couldn't be with Levy when they found out they were chosen to take care of outside decorations."

Lucy turned her head to look out the door where Cana pointed her finger, and sweat-dropped at the fact that Jet and Droy were peeking their heads in, the anger obviously aimed at Gajeel. "And so, what happened next?" she asked as she turned back to look at Cana.

"Well, they were turned into dust when they found out she was working with Gajeel," Mira smiled as she gave Cana another bottle of beer.

"Levy's and Gajeel's faces were priceless though!" Cana cheered, raising her bottle up in the air. "Levy's face was of fifty shades of red and her eyes so wide it looked as if they were going to pop out! And Gajeel? Oooh! You should have _seen _it! He actually had a hint of pink on his face and his mouth wide open! They were as if they had been turn into stone before looking at each other and turning away. Soommetthhiinnngg muuusstt beee gooiiinnnggg ooonnnnn..." Cana smirked when she finally finished her statement.

Lucy smiled and turned to look at the soon-to-be-couple with glittering eyes. They were both still arguing about what going where, but she could tell that they really do care for each other—for example that one time when he protected her from Laxus. Gajeel was the type that didn't really care about what really happened to others, and so Lucy was shocked when Levy told her all about it. She threw a mischievous glance at Mira and gave a thumbs up, Mira responded by copying her actions.

_Let the plan begin!_

* * *

"Levy!" Mira called from the bar, her hand cupping half of her mouth and the other waving at Levy.

Levy turned around and raised an eyebrow at her as she carried a box of ornaments and decorations. She walked up to her, placed the box on a stool with a huff, and turned to looked at her. "What is it Mira?"

Mira gave her a smile. "I need you and Gajeel to decorate the second floor as well."

"What? But, we still haven't finished decorating down here though. Even the tree isn't fully decorated yet." Levy glanced around the guild before leaning in close to Mira. "And Gajeel and I can't really get along with each other."

"Really? From what I can see, you guys get along with each other just fine. Even Lucy and Cana can see that." Mira's smile softened. "Especially you, Levy. You seem to not mind being with him at all.

Levy blushed. Was it that obvious about her feelings? She averted her eyes to the ground and silently whispered, "We'll do it then."

When she left, Mira turned to look at Lucy who gave her a wink and a thumbs up. _Good job Mira! Leave the rest to me!_

"Gajeel!" Levy called as she ran up to him, careful not to trip over the wires coming out of the box she was carrying.

"What now, shrimp?" he turned away from the tree too look down on her.

"W-We have to decorate the second floor too."

"What?! Who says?"

"Mira did."

Gajeel groaned. "Why are we doing all the work? Why can't she assign these jobs to the others?" He looked up and saw Lucy and Natsu chatting away like usual. "For example, bunny girl and Salamander. They're doing nothing at all!"

Levy sighed and wondered if accepting the job was a good idea or not. After all, she did want to be closer to him, but it never hit her that he might not really care about her that much at all. Sure, she did think that she wasn't his type, but what if he didn't want to be closer to her than they already are? She lowered her head at that thought. "I'll go tell Mira that we won't be—_kya!"_

"What are you talking about, shrimp?" Gajeel smirked as lifted her up with one hand and carried her over his shoulder like he was carrying a bag. "I was just saying that everyone else is being lazy. I didn't say that I didn't want to do the job now did I? Geehee."

"G-Gajeel!" she squealed and blushed. "P-Put me down! I can walk by myself!" She looked around the guild and found a _lot _of eyes on them and heard some snickering going around. She lowered her voice, "L-Look! Everyone is looking at us!"

"Geehee," he continued to smirk, "Who cares? It's not like this isn't the first time they saw this."

"Bu—I—!" she began to fluster up.

"Shut up, shrimp. Just stay still until we reach the second floor."

Levy was sure her face was of many shades of red. Gajeel could be so idiotic at times! _Now I know how Lucy feels when she's with Natsu, _she sighed. She looked at Lucy who smacked Natsu on the head for saying something stupid and looked back at the ground to watch Gajeel's feet move without missing a beat. Well, the only thing she missed when she looked at Lucy was that her jaw was dropped at Levy before she smacked Natsu.

When they got to the second floor, Gajeel placed her gently down to the ground, which surprised her—he grabbed her softly with one arm around her waist and lifted her onto the ground.

"T-Thanks," she softly said with her hands tight at her sides.

"Geehee," she couldn't see his face since she looked directly at the ground, but she was sure he was smirking. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started."

"R-Right." And just like that, they began working once more without noticing 2 pairs of eyes on them.

_"Well, what do you think, Mira?" _Lucy leaned in with one hand cupping her mouth.

_"It's not really exciting," _Mira sighed. _"We need them to get into the mood."_

Lucy smiled. _"You got it."_

Lucy walked up to the second floor as Levy leaned over the ledge to hang Christmas lights and wreaths. Lucy gingerly tiptoed up to her and got closer enough to her ear. _"Need help there, Levy?"_

_"KYA—!" _Levy jumped and tipped over the ledge.

"Levy—Eh?" Lucy held a hand over her mouth as a smile began to form.

Gajeel managed—somehow—to get there in time and grabbed Levy—again—by the back of her top. Lucy smiled at his inhuman speed at saving her, which reminded her of how Natsu does that to her. Gajeel pulled Levy up and she fell on his lap as he let go of her with a huff, even though he didn't even struggle lifting her. Lucy knew that that huff was of relief, like the way Natsu does. She blushed when she finally noticed that she was thinking about him and shook her head. She returned her focus at the situation at hand.

"You okay, shrimp?" Gajeel asked when he looked at her in his lap.

"Y-Yeah," Levy opened her eyes and blushed when she looked at him straight in the eyes.

Lucy walked away silently with a satisfied smile on her face and looked at Mira, giving her a wink. Mira smiled, knowing the meaning of that wink. By the time Lucy left, Levy was still accessing what had just happened.

There was a moment of silence as she continued to process before Gajeel broke it, "Hey, get off me, will ya shrimp?"

Levy snapped out of it and looked at their position before many shades of red over came her. "S-Sorry!" she exclaimed quietly so she wouldn't attract the attention of the guild mates, and quickly stood up with her hands covering her face.

"Yeah yeah," Gajeel stood up as well, scratching his head. "Let's just get back to work." He looked down at her and closed his eyes. "Let me do the ledge, you do the walls."

"R-Right," she answered as she looked at the ground before hurrying off.

Gajeel watched her leave. He exhaled through his nose and placed a hand on his forehead. _Taking care of this little runt is a pain. Why do I even bother with her?_ He shot another glance at her when she got on her tiptoes to hang a wreath on the wall. He smirked when he heard her let out a satisfied huff when she finally hung it up. _Well, at least it isn't a complete waste of time to hang out with her._

* * *

"Miiirrraaaaaaa," Lucy whined as she placed her head on the table of the bar and stretched her arms. "Getting those two together is harder than I thought."

Mira sweat-dropped. "It's okay Lucy, it's only the 20th day. We still have five more days until Christmas."

Lucy looked at Levy and Gajeel. Once again, they were bickering about the Christmas tree's decorations. Lucy sighed. "Levy already knows that she had feelings for him, but what about Gajeel?" Then, her light switch flipped on. "Mira! We need to make Gajeel realize his feelings for Levy!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Lucy," Mira softly smiled, "But how are we going to do that?"

Lucy sank back down. "I thought you would know."

"Well, maybe we can lock them up somewhere."

She thought about that for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No, it's Gajeel. He'll break down the door immediately and hunt us down."

"Mira!" Levy called as she came up to the bar.

"Oh, Levy!" Mira smiled. "What is it?"

"Gajeel and I are taking a break," she sighed. "Can I have a smoothie?"

"Coming right up!"

Lucy stared carefully at Levy, noticing something off about her. "Are you okay Levy? Is the work becoming to much for you? I mean, you have been working non-stop for twenty days. You even get here early in the morning from what I hear from Mira."

Levy smiled. "No it's nothing. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'll most likely feel better after a bit of rest."

Lucy gave her a concerned look before complying with her answer. "If you say so. Just don't overwork yourself—you can end up fainting."

When Mira came back with a cup filled with her delicious smoothie, they talked to each other about they're usual stuff. Sometimes, Levy would turn away and let out silent coughs, but Lucy and Mira caught them and sent each other concerned glances. In the end, they left her alone since they knew she would refuse their assistance.

After a few more minutes, Levy waved goodbye to them and ran back to Gajeel to get him back to work. He groaned, but he still followed her around the guild, causing Lucy to smile.

"Maybe we don't need to interfere, Mira."

"I agree. They can get together by themselves soon by the looks of it."

Lucy continued to watch the two run around the tree, bickering with each other about which goes where, hoping that they'll get together soon.

* * *

Gajeel's ears twitched to the sound of Levy coughing. He looked at her and saw her looking a bit red. "Hey, shrimp," he said as he hung an ornament on the tree, "Are you okay?"

Levy didn't seem to hear him as she rummaged through the box for more ornaments, taking out strands of Christmas lights and garlands. "Hey, shrimp!"

"Huh? Wha?" Levy snapped her head up at him with half dazed eyes.

"Go rest, I can do this by myself."

"What? No!" she said, shaking her head. "You'll put the in the wrong places. Last time I left it to you, you put a wreath on the tree—which was supposed to hang from a wall."

Gajeel groaned. "That was only once, besides, we still have five more days."

"That's the problem," Levy said as she stumbled over the garlands she threw on the ground, "We have to have all this finished _before _Christmas. And look at where we are! The most important item of Christmas, the tree, isn't even finished!"

"And we can finish it faster if you get the rest you need, shrimp."

"I can get my rest later, Gajeel," she huffed. "Let's just hurry with this."

"Fine, if you say so."

From then on, they worked in silence—besides the reoccurring coughing noises coming from Levy. Every time she let out a silent cough, Gajeel's ears would twitch, which caused him to cast glances at her. However—being the Gajeel he is—he just left her alone since she did say that she could handle herself, so what was this to him?

He heard a thud and ornaments clanking together. He turned his head immediately only to see her trying to pick up the ornaments from the ground and place them back in the box.

"Shrimp," he said.

She didn't seem to acknowledge his call and continued to recollect the ornaments. Gajeel let out a sigh and crouched down beside her, making her jump. "Gajeel?"

"I'll help. We're doing this together, aren't we?"

Levy smiled weakly and nodded in agreement. Despite his horrible personality, he's really a good guy. Just the iron dragonslayer he is—solid on the outside, but soft on the inside. "Thanks, Gajeel."

Gajeel smirked and let out his usual _Geehee._ He kept on placing the ornaments back into the box until he felt weight pressed on his arm. He looked down and saw Levy completely knocked out, her face red. "Hey."

No response. "Wake up, shrimp."

No response. He sighed and picked her up bridal-style over to the bar, surprising Mira and Lucy. Mira covered her mouth in order to stop herself from squealing and Lucy started sputtering out nonsense.

"I'm bringing her back to Fairy Hills. She knocked out, and on top of that she's sick. Help me with her, will ya?"

"Right," Lucy said, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Bye Mira, I'll see you tomorrow."

Gajeel carried Levy out the guild with Lucy despite the intense shocked stares from guild mates and the slight snickers coming from them. The walk to Fairy Hills was silent since Lucy and Gajeel rarely talked to each other, and because Levy was having a fever.

However, halfway there, Lucy stopped and stepped in front of Gajeel. "Gajeel," she said with stern eyes, "Tell me, what do you think of Levy?"

"Wait, what?" Gajeel frowned as he raised his eyebrow. "I see her as a shrimp. Do you see how tiny she is? Half my size!"

Lucy sighed and placed a hand over her face. "I don't mean it like that. I meant feelings. What do you feel when you're with her? Do you feel anything? Or want to do anything?"

He blinked before looking down at Levy. _What I feel for this little runt? Don't I find her annoying? She's always such a pest, but then why do I even bother with her?_ He looked back at Lucy who was staring at him intently.

"Gajeel, think about it. If you don't feel anything for her, don't give make suffer more than she should." _Suffer? _"You can still mess around with her, but I won't allow you to break her heart." _Break her heart...? _"So tell me—and make it honest—do you feel anything _special _for Levy?"

Gajeel didn't answer her, he just kept on looking at the fragile-looking girl in his arms. He had a serious look on his face, like he was actually thinking about his feelings.

Lucy sighed quietly, even though Gajeel heard it, and stated as she turned away and began walking towards Fairy Hills once more, "You have four days, Gajeel. Think about it. Have your feelings sorted out before Christmas."

And with that final statement, the walk back to Fairy Hills was just as quiet as it was earlier, but with more tension in the air. They walked into the building and entered Levy's room moments later, Gajeel—thanks to his tall figure—easily walked over the stacks of books Levy placed around the room. Lucy, on the other hand, walked over few, and tripped over some. Though she thought Gajeel would mock her, he didn't—he just continued to Levy's bed and kept on staring at her intently, even after he had placed her on the bed.

Lucy smiled and walked back to the door. "I think you can handle her just fine, Gajeel. Take good care of her," she turned halfway before stepping out the door to look at him. "Don't forget—you have four days to give me your answer."

"Wha—wait!" Gajeel reached out, for some odd reason, before sighing and scratched his head. "What am I supposed to do with shrimp?"

He thought for a moment and ended up doing what someone would do—take a wet cold towel and place it on the forehead. _At least I don't have to do much since she's just running a light fever. Nothing serious there. _He exhaled through his nose and felt himself relax.

_"You have four days, Gajeel. Think about it. Have your feelings sorted out before Christmas."_

_How the hell am I supposed to sort them out when I'm not even sure if I have feelings for her? _He took a moment to look at her—peacefully sleeping, tiny beads of sweat trickling down her face. He stood beside the bed, and grasped her hand in his. Her hand was sweaty and small, but smooth and felt nice against his own rough, calloused hand. _What do I feel when I'm with this brat?_

* * *

Five days passed. Lucy's head smacked the table. She knew that she shouldn't have made that declaration to Gajeel, knowing that he would most likely not even come to her with his answer. The guild looked beautiful thanks to their efforts, but everything seemed imperfect to see two people...not be together.

_"Everyone!" _Mira yelled out through the mic on the stage. _"Let's party like there's no tomorrow!"_

And with that statement, the guild roared with cheers and clanks of beers. Lucy smiled at the cheery guild until she noticed Levy standing against a wall by herself, looking down at the ground. Lucy stood up to go talk to her, but Natsu grabbed her arm and brought her out to dance with the other guild mates.

"C'mon, Luce!" he grinned. "Today's supposed to be fun! Smile with me."

She blushed as their hands connected to a slow dance and his other hand snake down to her waist. She hesitantly placed her other hand on his shoulder and smiled as the red stained her cheeks. "Right!"

Levy watched everyone around her dance and laugh with each other. She watched with awe, wanting someone to dance with as well. However, when she glanced back at Jet and Droy arguing with each other about who gets to dance with her, she didn't want to dance at all. She looked at the ground with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey shrimp."

Levy looked up with a glare at the man who called. "Don't call me a shrimp! My name is Levy!"

"Geehee," Gajeel smirked. "I can see you want to dance with someone."

She blushed in embarrassment. "I-I don't want to dance with anyone."

"Meh," he looked away, "It wasn't like I was going to ask you anyways." He cast a glance to Jet and Droy drilling their foreheads together. He frowned and looked back at Levy. She was looking at the ground again, which made him feel irritated.

And so he yanked her arm and dragged her into the dance floor. "G-Gajeel!" she blushed as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Geehee," he smirked again. "You looked sad by yourself, so I thought that it might be better to be with someone."

Her face became redder before she turned away. Fortunately, Lucy was in the right position to watch everything Gajeel did. She smiled warmly and giggled.

"Why are you laughing, Luce?" Natsu raised his eyebrow before laughing. "You're so weird!"

Lucy dug the heel of her high-heels into his foot, making him yelp in pain. "I'm not weird!"

* * *

**OMG. THIS. TOOK. SO. LONG TO. FINISH. D: I'm sorry for the late update! I swear I was trying my best! I was going to make this one-shot short and quick, but then—BAM. A whole set of ideas came in on train tracks! And I knew I wouldn't be satisfied with just a short one-shot about Levy and Gajeel even though I had so many ideas for them. So I put it all into this. So, I am soooo sorry for updating late! D:**

**By the way, do you guys notice the slight NaLu I added? :) I tried my best to add it in. xP I made Gajeel and Levy OOC, I know. I'm sorry. ;_; Never been good at establishing characteristics. So, yeah, sorry if everything is confusing.**

**And sorry that I'm apologizing a lot. At school, my friends call me annoying for being _very _apologetic. Today, I whacked someone in the face by accident since I was waving around like hell to my other friend that was leaving, and apologized non-stop without even asking if the person was okay or not. My friend told me to stop yelling 'Sorry' out because the person was looking at me as if I was some crazy person... ;-; I'm sad now. /3**

**SO. Thank you guys for reading! Please review, I love your encouragement. ;) 'Til next time!**

**(P.S- I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! I'm pretty busy this week since it's the week before Winter Break, so yeah. I'll try my best!)**


	4. Under the Tree

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance with a bit of Humor**

**Ship: GrayxJuvia**

**Summary: Juvia is excited about Christmas this year because she's never ever celebrated it. Another reason is because she's celebrating it with the one and only _Gray-sama. _Gray on the other hand isn't even sure if he'll make it home in time to see her. (Sorry, I've been using my brain way too much these days that I can't write down a good summary)**

**DISCLAIMER!: This is AU. I was thinking about making it as a regular story...But the more I imagine how I'm going to write this story...the more I see it coming out as AU. So I'm going to make it AU. No arguments there. xD Well, I hope you enjoy the story! And...this is going to be short. I don't have time to make it long. xD Please Review! ;) And um, WARNING to the kids—and my cousin as well if she's reading—note the rating.**

* * *

_"Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you that after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ... it seems so friendly ... so fun ... so warm ... as though even if it's raining outside, in the guild the sun is always shining ... just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it looks like Juvia can only bring sadness ..."  
_—Juvia Lockser to Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

_**Under the Tree**_

He yawned as he stretched his limbs out. It was a few hours before Christmas, yet he still had to go to work. Well, it's not like he had anything to do at home anyways. He glanced to the clock and started to clean up the mess on his desk.

"Gray," a stern female voice said behind him.

"Geh," he stopped and turned around, getting cold-sweat as he did. "E-Erza. What's up?"

"Why are you packing up? I didn't dismiss you yet. Neither did Master." She walked up to him, took the papers out of his hands, and looked through them. "You didn't even do these, Gray!" she leaned in to him with her usual death glare as she slammed the papers to his chest. "Finish them! And put on your clothes!"

He looked down and groaned. Where did his shirt go?!

* * *

Juvia kept on glancing at the clock at the wall eagerly. _7:30 PM. _She fidgeted, moved around his house—waiting for his return. She looked at the Christmas tree they had set up together despite the fact the didn't want it since he rarely celebrated Christmas. Presents for him from her sat beneath them. She was eager this holiday since she never, ever, celebrated Christmas since she was a social outcast and an orphan. She was eager because this would be Gray's first Christmas after so many years, and he's celebrating it with her.

Lately, he seems to open up to her the more they stick together. He's talked to her about his parents, his foster mother and brother, the things he was never really comfortable talking about. He had told her that when he shared with her, he felt more..._relieved. _Juvia blushed as her thoughts roamed around him and only him. Ever since the day he saved her, it's always been him. Only, she had tried to be thankful to him, but the more she followed him, the deeper she fell.

She shot another glance at the clock—_8:04 PM. _Her eyebrows furrowed together and she squeezed the end of her dress. He was so late in coming home, something he never really did. She wandered around his house, washed his dishes, and did his laundry to pass the time._  
_

_9:58 PM._

She wrapped the dinner in plastic so it wouldn't dry. Her stomach rumbled, but she didn't feel hungry. She stretched out with a yawn before sinking down into a chair. She felt a tear run down her cheeks, _What if Gray-sama doesn't come home in time? Would Juvia have to do this all by herself? _She quickly straightened herself out and shook her head. _No! Juvia mustn't think bad thoughts! That was why people avoided Juvia back then! Juvia musn't cry!_

Juvia walked over to the tree. She was hoping that they didn't put it up for no reason. She looked towards the door that didn't make a single sound. He had given her a copy of they key to his home—something that had her bursting inside out—and so she was hoping to surprise him by celebrating the holiday with him.

_10:29 PM._

Juvia spent her time moving around his apartment. Sometimes, she'd enter his room and stuff her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent. She hadn't scene him for a week, so she had missed him—face, body, and smell. Sometimes, she'd leave the room before reentering it since his smell—all around the room—was suffocating her.

Sometimes, she'd look through his picture albums of his childhood. He'd rarely take them out since he was more of a closed off person. She felt honored when he showed them to her when she found out that other people—and women—didn't get the chance to look through them. A month ago, he had told her with a soft smile that made her heart nearly jump out,

_"Okay. You can look through them anytime you want," he patted her head. "Just don't tell or show them to others."_

_11:26 PM._

She sat beneath the tree, looking up at it with tear filled eyes. She didn't want to lose hope, not yet, but it was so hard now. She lay herself down onto the soft carpet beneath the tree, her tears and the soft _tick-tock _of the clock lull herself into deep slumber._  
_

* * *

_Damn that redheaded demon, _Gray gritted his teeth. _It's the holidays, yet she makes me stay back. Why not the fucking ash-for-brains? _He smirked. _Heh, probably because he really doesn't have a brain. Then again, there was also Lucy. And Levy. Those two could do a week's work in just..two days! _He sighed as he fumbled with the keys to his house.

He opened the door, the first thing he sees is the tree he had put up with Juvia. He grinned to himself at how she persuaded him to do it with her.

_"But we must, Gray-sama!" Juvia grabbed onto him. "Juvia wants to spend her first Christmas with Gray-sama! And this would be his first celebration after so many years, right? So we must!" She gave him a bright smile, making him chuckle._

He looked towards his dining table where food was already set up for him. His eyes widened as he walked up to it. _Juvia must have been here. _He scratched his head. He sank down into the chair, hand covering his face in frustration. _Shit! Missed the chance! _He looked up to the ceiling.

He smiled stupidly to himself. _Just when had I become like her? Hoping to see her everyday, every minute, every second. Even though it's only been a week since we last saw each other, I feel so lonely. _He chuckled to himself. _Knowing her, she must be dying to see me._

He looked at the clock. _12:14 PM._

He frowned. _I guess it would be nice...to have her as my present._ He sighed as he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes._ Merry Christmas, Juvia._

He stretched again as he stood up and walked up to the tree. His eyes widened before softening as he saw her lying beneath the tree. _Well, what do you know? _He crouched next to her.

How heavenly she looked. The rays of the decorative lights on the tree shone upon her pale skin in the dark room. Her long, flowing blue hair was spread out around her, even covering her, shining from the lights. Her plump light pink lips..._Would she be okay with me taking her lips...? _He thought as he exhaled. He looked at her eyes, and he felt his stomach tighten—fading tear streaks ran from her eyes down the side of her cheek.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, causing her to stir, peeking her eyes open a tad bit. He smiled at her as she gave him a tired one. "Sorry for coming home late," he whispered, the smile not disappearing.

"It's okay," her voice so quiet, yet clear. She slowly sat up, using her right arm to steady her. "Welcome home, Gray-sama. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Juvia," he leaned in. His eyes were half-lidded, but he could see her eyes just fine. Her eyes, so dark and blue, so _captivating. _He was just a mere breath's length from her lips, and he exhaled, finally leaning in further to capture her soft lips.

He wondered for a moment—a few seconds to be specific—if it was a bad idea to do since she didn't respond, but he shouldn't have doubted her. She closed her eyes and pressed into the kiss, deepening it. He leaned back, letting her straddle him as his tongue invaded her mouth, memorizing each part of it. He took one of her hands into his, her other hand on his shoulder, and his other hand at her waist. When she hesitantly met his tongue with her own, he gripped on to her tighter.

When they pulled away for a breather, he took in the way she looked as her hair fell around them like a curtain. With the only light in the house, he could see her face flushed in red, eyes half-lidded and dazed, and he could see her lips swollen and had a darker shade of pink.

He smirked. "I guess celebrating Christmas wouldn't be bad..." _As long as you're here._

She smiled. "Juvia thinks so too." She looked at the time before gasping. "Gray-sama needs to get his rest! Juvia will leave now. Juvia will see Gray-sama in the morning." She began to stand up but he tightened his grip on her.

He took another long look at her. "Actually, I'm thinking about opening my presents right now...," he smirked.

Gray stood up and began to pull her towards his room, causing Juvia to blush. "G-Gray-sama!"

* * *

_"Don't be so glum, you can't have a guild without Magic you say? As long as you have friends, you will always have a guild!"_  
—Gray Fullbuster to (Edolas) Fairy Tail Members

* * *

**YAY! Finally an upload! I'm sorry for another late update! I was working on a different one-shot until BAM! This one all of a sudden just shoved its way into my brain! And so I'm really sorry!**

**And for the kiddies—and my cousin—that read this story, you guys must be embarrassed right? Told you guys to note the rating. xD Don't worry, I was WAY more embarrassed writing this. I kept on stopping in the middle of the kissing because I couldn't continue from the embarrassment! I'm pretty sure my face is red! I BLAME THE ROMANCE NOVELS I ALWAYS READ.**

**And so, I think that's all I've gotta say. Thank you guys for reading this one-shot! I'm probably going to make one more two more stories for this and then I'll be finished with Christmas! PROBABLY. xPP**

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it unlike me! (I was _literally _stopping non-stop because I couldn't go on with writing) Please review! ;) Later! **


	5. Snowman

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Ship: NatsuxLucy**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't think there's any... o3o**

**Summary: She walked around the snowman, eyeing it carefully top to bottom. It had his beautifully scaled scarf wrapped around it and a melted hand-print on it. "When are you going to get rid of that snowman?" "Probably not ever. Or when Happy gets tired of standing there all day."**

* * *

_**Snowman**_

She was dumbfounded when she opened her door. She definitely heard knocking—she definitely did. She wasn't hearing things, she wasn't crazy. Well, he calls her weird all the time, but that's just him...and the cat. And the team. They're all weird actually in her opinion—in a good way.

She looked both ways when she peeked her head out the door, ignoring the snowball figure right in her face. No one. Great. Now she has to deal with a snowman that popped out of nowhere. She stared at it, then at carrot nose. The only person she can think of doing this is _him. _And that cat. Probably the team was in on it as well, but mostly him.

She sighed. She stepped out in to the the freezing weather, the white particles slowly falling and melting on her skin. She walked around the snowman, eyeing it carefully top to bottom. It had his beautifully scaled scarf wrapped around it and a melted hand-print on it. This is _definitely _his work.

She smiled. He's bound to come out any chance he sees.

She took the scarf and wrapped it around herself, savoring the warmth it gives her and the scent of him on it. _Ashes and sweat. _She felt heat rise to her cheeks. Maybe she _is _weird. No, she's not admitting that she's weird _weird. _She meant that she's weird when it comes to him.

She brought her hands to her face and breathed hot air into them. She should really go back inside. She glanced around the area once more before going inside her apartment and shutting the door behind her. With the warmth of her home and his scarf, she immediately heated up.

Which she found weird.

His scarf she would understand, but her home? Warm?

She walked up her stairs and slammed her door open. There he was, chilling out on her bed, eating the cookies she set on the table for her and _only _herself. She gritted her teeth, but also felt a smile forming.

"NATSU!"

He didn't flinch. He knew that it was going to come. He heard her coming up her stairs. If he hadn't, something must be wrong with him. Her turned his head and grinned at her.

"Hey, Luce! Long time no see!"

The smile that was forming earlier on her face came out lopsided since she was trying to refuse it. "You're late, idiot! You said that the job you were taking would only take one or two weeks! It's been an entire _month."_

He brought a hand to hold his chin, a gesture he would always do when he was thinking. "Really? I didn't think I was gone for _that _long." He smiled. "I guess I was having too much fun out there. You should have come, Luce! You wouldn't have believed what I saw out there!"

She smacked her head. "I had asked you to let me come, but no! You refused because 'the job is too dangerous'. By now, we've taken _far _worse jobs, Natsu. You should know that."

He looked at the ground. "Well...because...the other times were always close calls." He began to lower his voice, his hair shadowing his eyes.

She walked up to him and sat beside him on the bed. "And you were always there at those close calls." She placed her head on his shoulder.

Silence took its place, but it didn't matter. Then, she remembered the figure standing right outside her door. "Natsu. When are you going to get rid of that snowman?"

He grinned. "Probably not ever." He looked at her wrapped in his scarf and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in lulling warmth, and placed his chin on top of her head. "Or when Happy gets tired of standing there all day."

She blinked. She had forgotten all about that cat. No wonder it was so quiet.

As if on cue, the window burst open and the head of the snowman came flying in, literally. It had wings sticking out of it. By then, the carrot fell off and the snow began to melt in the warmth of the room, revealing the blue Exceed. He had his cheeks puffing and both hands at his mouth, his eyes looking at them in a teasing way.

"They llllliiikkkeee each otherrr," came the roll of his tongue.

"HAPPY!" she screamed as she lunged for the cat.

* * *

**YEAH! I'm so satisfied. I really am. Two stories in one day? You gotta believe it! I feel so accomplished. (Even though they were both short.)**

**I don't really know where this came from, I just thought of snow and what Natsu could do with it. But when I began to type, it hit me that Natsu can't really have fun with a snowman...because he melts stuff pretty easily. Wait..does he? I don't know. I'm clueless despite I'm a fan of Fairy Tail...I'm sad now. ;-;**

**I was thinking about making this a ****_pure _****romance one-shot, but I just can't seem to do it. I don't even know how a pure one goes. I mean, I do (because I keep on reading them) but I just can't make them. I mean, when I think of ****_pure _****romance between Natsu and Lucy, I just ****_have _****to have Happy butting in. So yeah. I can't do a pure. -cry-**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading this! I'm glad that you guys are still following with me on this story! Especially to Mimichan55. I really thank you for keeping up on my updates and giving me feedback. ;)**

**Thank you guys for reading! I'm probably going to make one more story and I'll be done for Christmas. Or two. Don't really know. Please Review! ;) 'Til next everyone!**


	6. Streetlight Mistletoe

**Rating: T for safety**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: NatsuxLucy**

**DISCLAIMER!: They might be out of character. So I'm sorry. :(**

**Summary: He stopped in front of her and reached out to brush off the tiny white particles stuck on her golden hair. Her heart pounded as he reached out to her, thinking he might do _something _and squeezed her eyes shut.  
**

* * *

_"If it's to protect our family, be it the Kingdom or the entire world... We would make anyone our enemy! That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!"  
_—Natsu Dragneel to the Garou Knights Leader

* * *

_**Streetlight Mistletoe**_

Lucy curled into a ball along with her blanket wrapped around her. She couldn't shake the cold shivers that ran throughout her body even when she was wearing layers and layers of clothing. She was pretty sure that Magnolia wouldn't have that much snow pass by, but it seems as though she was wrong—there were piles of snow _everywhere _outside her window and those piles only grew bigger as the days would come by. She sneezed as the chilling feeling tickled her nose and gave her a runny nose. She wanted to get out—crawl is a more proper term—and head out to the guild for a good hot chocolate handmade by Mirajane herself. On the other hand, the moment she even let out just _one _part of her limbs out, she swore that it would have froze. If only a certain hot-headed, pink_—ahem—_salmon haired fire dragon slayer could hurry up and come through her window. Lucy couldn't believe herself that she was actually hoping for that idiot to break in to her apartment and warm her up_—_something that she really disliked happening.

As more minutes seemed to pass by as hours, she gave up on waiting for the dragon slayer to come. She sat up and wrapped her blanket around herself tighter and began to put a foot out on the floor. Oh mother of—! She put herself on the ground only to huddle up once more, shaking fiercely with her teeth chattering together non-stop. Now she _really _wanted Natsu to be here. Lucy shot a glance to her closet before sighing, knowing that she would likely freeze to death as she would take off her pajamas.

She stood up reluctantly, knowing that there would be no way of going to the guild without proper clothing. She dropped the blanket and held herself as the cold wind stung her. Lucy began to take off her shirt and was just on her middle button before the window popped open, and the wind had a deathly grip on her as she froze right on the spot.

"Hey Luce," the culprit of the window said, "What are you doing?"

She heard the window creak as he closed it. The room began to warm up with his abnormal body temperature around.

"I-I was in the m-middle of c-changing," her teeth chattered continuously, refusing to stop.

"Oh," was all he said.

"N-Natsu," she managed as she turned around, "T-turn around. I need to finish."

"Why do you want me to turn around?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I can just leave."

"No! It's freezing." _For me. _"You should stay in here for a bit until I'm done changing." _And be my personal heater._

"Luce, did you forget that the cold doesn't even affect me?"

"R-Right," she could barely even smile. Then something popped up into her head as she glanced around Natsu. "Where's Happy?"

He shrugged. "He said that he'll head out to the guild first and told me to go get you. He said something about you being really sensitive to the cold and could even possible become a snowman." He smirked at that thought. "Though it would be fun if you did become a snowman."

Lucy popped a vein. "Then you want me to be frozen to death?"

Natsu didn't answer the question. She thought of three things_—_1. He didn't answer because he was ignoring her question. 2. He didn't hear her question (which is impossible because of his super hearing). 3. He was thinking about how to answer it, which isn't very likely. Natsu doesn't think, that's why.

"Now, turn around. I need to change." She turned back to face the closet and unbuttoned her shirt once more.

She heard a huff and shuffling, then a squeak. She peeked over her shoulder, seeing Natsu actually listening to her and was sitting on her chair with his back to her. Lucy smiled and pulled her shirt off, putting on a long-sleeved one in the process. She peeled off her pants and shot a quick glance at Natsu to make sure he wasn't peeking as usual. To her surprise, he wasn't. She slipped on baggy jeans to keep herself warm and put on fuzzy boots.

"I'm ready now."

"Finally!" he turned to her with his toothy grin plastered on his face. "Let's head out to the guild now!"

Lucy smiled along with him. "Let's go then." She grabbed her mittens and pink coat as she headed out with him. She opened the door only to be hit full force by the freezing breeze. However, she warmed up immediately due to the source of heat pressed on her back. Lucy felt heat rise to her cheeks, finally noticing the close proximity she had with Natsu.

"What are you doing, Luce? Hurry up and go."

"Y-Yeah."

When they were walking in the direction of the guild, she looked up to see the sun fully out, yet the temperature didn't seem to change at all. Lucy brought her hands up to cup her face and began exhaling into them. Natsu looked at her_—_her nose was red and was trembling. He didn't get why she was so cold since he was only wearing his usual vest and trousers along with his sandals and scarf. He continued to watch her breathe hot air at her hands before an idea popped up into his head.

He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around her.

Lucy stopped, startled and blushing. She glanced at Natsu who was acting like it wasn't something unusual_—_like he was used to offering his scarf to her. He stopped when he noticed that she wasn't walking and sent her a grin. "What are you waiting for? C'mon!"

She felt her insides warm up and the heat rise to her cheeks even more. Her legs froze_—_which for some reason always happened when Natsu always did something unexpected to her—and refused to move from the spot. Natsu huffed before walking up to her and grabbing her wrist and began pulling her. As he continued to pull her toward the guild, his hand slipped down to hers which had her heart doing back flips.

When they finally arrived at Fairy Tail, Natsu let out a hearty greeting as usual, which only ended up in a fight with Gray. Lucy looked around the guild in awe as she walked to the bar where Mira was.

"Good morning, Lucy," Mira smiled as she cleaned the glass cups. "I was wondering when you were going to come."

"Right," Lucy gave a nervous smile. "The guild looks _amazing._"

"Isn't it? It was master's idea."

Hanging from the ceiling were crystal balls and stars along with tiny snow-white angels and street lights of different colors. On walls were wreaths and right next to them were lit up, colorful penguins wearing a beautiful white outline, red pointy hat that had a white fluffy ball at the tip. Lucy could even see some people kissing because of the mistletoe hovering above them. And the finale that made the guild more beautiful and homely, was the ginormous pine tree that sat in the corner of the guild. It was decorated with different colored ornaments, snow angels, tiny toys, the nutcracker, and different colors of garlands going around the tree in a spiral. At the very top, was the most beautiful crystal-clear star she's ever seen before.

"This is simply _beautiful,_" Lucy breathed.

Mira smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

"Hey Mira?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"You too Lucy. Are you ready for the grand finale?"

Lucy blinked. There was something more?

Mira cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Everyone! Ready?"

"YEAH!" they cheered. For once even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting without Erza having to butt in.

All of a sudden, the lights switched out which startled her for a moment, before the street lights hanging from the ceiling turned on, making the crystal balls and stars hanging with it shine all sorts of colors. Lucy's breath was taken away _immediately._ The Christmas tree was absolutely heavenly as the small lights reflected on the crystal star which caused the lights to bounce onto the tree. With the lights bouncing at the tree, every single decoration on it shine like never before. Lucy couldn't breathe—the tree was beautiful before the lights were off, but this? This just made it look gorgeous, heavenly.

As she gaped in awe at the guild around her, which was full of cheering and laughs, Natsu came up beside her and laughed. "This is awesome, right Luce?"

"It isn't awesome. It's terrifyingly terrific!" she laughed along with him and gave him a hug. Natsu stiffened at the friendly gesture that Lucy doesn't really do—well at least in public. "Thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail," she whispered.

Natsu smiled and returned the gesture, "Bringing you to Fairy Tail was the best decision I've ever made."

Lucy felt heat rise to her cheeks once more. He couldn't have meant it that way, right? Then she remembered the he had given her his scarf and pulled back. "And thank you for you scarf."

"No problem," he gave her his toothy grin. "You looked like you were going to jump out of your shoes at that time."

They laughed with each other and ended up joining in all the fun that was happening around the guild. The spotlights came on at the stage and Mira was there, preparing to sing as fellow guild members whistled and cheered.

* * *

Lucy let out a long sigh as she walked back home, the moon rising to the highest point in the sky. The cold was attacking her again, but this time it felt nice. Being in the guild made her warm up more than she liked it, especially when she was with Natsu. She was sure she was acting strange, most likely because of the change in weather and temperature at the guild. She was sure that her face felt hot whenever she was around Natsu was because of his body heat.

That didn't matter anymore. All she wanted now was to fall asleep due to the fact that she was at _the _Fairy Tail. When Mira was in the middle of her song, Natsu and Gray, being the 'smart' fools, were playing footsie with each other beneath the table which only ended in a brawl. At the same time, they were sitting together being the Team Natsu they were—and so that meant that Erza was also sitting along with them. And so she, being the usual redheaded demon_—_I mean, Titania—she immediately stopped the fight with fists shoved in their faces. So they were sent flying in opposite directions of the guild—Gray onto the stage and Natsu at Gajeel. Guess what? That didn't end the fight. Gajeel and Natsu ended up swinging punches and using their magic on each other. Gray? He jumped back in and ended up fighting with Elfman. These two fights only caused even more to come out.

In the end, everyone was either beaten to death by Erza and Mira, or knocked out by getting wasted. However, nobody really cared. They still had plenty of fun and were happy with whatever was going on. This was Fairy Tail after all.

"Lucy!"

She turned around and saw Natsu running up to her. "Hey Natsu," she cracked a smile as she stopped.

He returned the grin. They both stopped at a streetlight, and he saw how it shone on her. "I-uh, need my scarf back."

Her eyes widened, realizing that she nearly stole his scarf once again. "Sorry!" she began to take it off, but Natsu stopped her.

"Nah," he rubbed his neck and gave her a smile, "I'm going to your place too, so why not?"

She felt heat rise to her cheeks again and blamed it on his heat. Natsu looked at her_—_her hair shone of bright yellow and white from the lighting and the moon, her cheeks were pale white, and her nose was bright red from the coldness as it began to snow once more.

He chuckled and pinched her nose. "Hey!" Lucy gasped as she held her nose.

"Rudolph!" he grinned before he began walking.

"Natsu?" she called.

"What? This is the direction of your house, isn't it?"

She smiled and began to catch up to him. They were walking in silence, not really knowing what to say now that the day was ending. Natsu shot a glance at her again and saw bits of particles stuck to her hair. He stopped in front of her, which caused her to raise an eyebrow, and reached out to gently brush off them.

Lucy, on the other hand, panicked. Her heart was pounding as he reached out to her, thinking that he might do _something _and squeezed her eyes shut. Natsu noticed that and smirked. _She's so beautiful. _So, instead of backing off, he pulled her in, which utterly shocked her. "Merry Christmas, Luce."

She exploded with different shades of red. "M-Merry C-Christmas to y-you too, Natsu."

When she saw that he wasn't going to let go, she wrapped her arms around him in response. She saw his tensed up shoulders relax as she did that. To her disappointment, he pulled away. She pouted for a moment, _a moment. _In just a few seconds, she felt hot lips on hers, moving sensually against hers. She returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other to run through his salmon colored head. She heard him growl as she did that and he pressed his lips harder against hers, sweeping his tongue across her lips in the process. Lucy nearly moaned, wanting the moment to last longer, but they both pulled back to take deep breaths.

Natsu's face was still just a breath away from hers as his half-lidded eyes gazed into her half-dazed ones. With a hand at the back of her head and the other holding her by the waist, he resisted the urge to pull her in for another deep kiss.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours, he pointed to the streetlight above them. "Mistletoe."

Her eyes widened and the impact of what just happened finally ran her over. "Oh. _Oh. OH!"_

She abruptly turned around with her hands covering her face. Natsu put his hands on his hips with a frown and a raised eyebrow. Silence settled in between them as the light and snow graced her features, which caused him to smile. He hugged her from behind and placed his chin on top of her head. This was a moment that couldn't_—_more like _shouldn't__—_be disturbed. No words, no sounds, not even the tiny squeaks of the crickets and the slight chirping of the birds nesting inside rooftops and trees.

Well, if you think they stayed like that for _too _long, thank the slight roll of a tongue being heard in the distance. _"They lllliiiiiiiiikkeeeeee each otherrrrrr!"_

_"HAPPY!" _Lucy cried out.

Natsu laughed along with the blue Exceed as he came towards them. Happy had both of his paws covering is mouth with his cheeks puffed out, teasing Lucy in an indirect way. When she reached out to yank him by the tail, Happy turned around swiftly and began flying back the direction he just came from.

His face was carefree and was all giddy. "Wait until Mira hears about this. She's going to reward me with so much fish!" he declared as he began to drool.

Lucy's jaw dropped and ran after the Exceed, which left Natsu walking towards them with his toothy grin.

_"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!"_

* * *

_"I'm not done yet! I can't be defeated here! Natsu and Erza are still fighting, we can't give up until they do! Because we're... FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!"  
_—Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

**Okay...I actually already had this one finished a LONG time ago, but I was planning on making this like a final chapter. But then, the other one-shot I was working came out as crap, so I rage-quit it. So, that means I wasted three whole days doing nothing but work on something completely off track. I mean, that one-shot came out awesome! But then, since I was improvising, it didn't even make sense anymore. Completely different people and idea.**

**So yeah. I rage-quit it.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! ;) I'll definitely be making ONE more one-shot, but it'll have to be made tomorrow. I can never write stories in the middle of the night. ;_; And yeah, thank you guys for putting up with me and my late updates! ;) You guys are the best!**

**Please review! It'll be _really _helpful. Thank you! Have an AWESOME Christmas people! ;)**


	7. Surprise!

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ship: Erza/Jellal**

**DISCLAIMER!: Please don't be upset if they don't act the way you expect them too! I'm really ****_really _****bad at making them act the way they should, but I'll try my best! And...this is short because I don't have much time left for Christmas... To the kiddies out there—_note the rating._ Oh, and um...This is AU. Please R&R!**

**Summary: She gasped when she heard the doorknob of his bedroom turn. The tattooed face she had missed and longed for, his soft, spiky blue hair, his chocolate colored eyes, which were wide with surprise. "You can make it memorable by taking him to bed," Cana's voice rang.**

* * *

It was hours before he would reach home from the airport. Hours so she could get herself ready and surprise him. With what though? Especially on _Christmas Day?_ Erza looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should follow her friends' advice.

_"He's coming home after how many years? Four? Five? Wear something nice for him!" Lucy leaned in towards Erza, hands on her hips._

_"Lucy's right, Erza," Mira smiled. "After all, you guys haven't seen each other for years, so you should at least make this memorable for him, right? Especially since he's coming back on Christmas."_

_Erza looked down at the ground, chewing her bottom lip, and held the end of her tanned coat. "H-How am I going to make it memorable for him?"_

_"I don't know," Lucy folded her arms and sat down in a nearby chair. "We don't know what he likes, you do. You're his girlfriend, you shouldn't be coming to us for advice. C'mon Erza, you're smarter than me, think about what he likes and what he does as hobbies."_

_"Ooorrrr," Cana raised her bottle of bear to butt in, a sly smile crossing her pink face, "You can make it memorable by—" the smile became more 'thoughtful' "—taking him to bed."_

_Erza closed her eyes as Cana's words sunk in, trying to imagine the situation. ...His face flushed from their kissing his voice husky and low in her ear... Erza's head blew up and slammed it into the nearest wall, startling her friends._

_"Erza!" Lucy stood up, tipping her chair over. "Are you okay?!"_

_"Y-Yeah...," Erza's face red from her imagination, her forehead sizzling. "I-I'll be fine. Thank you guys for your advice, I'll be leaving now." She bowed and left._

She had gone shopping afterwards, but now she's not even sure if she should even wear such..._clothing. _She blushed as she took it out of the bag and held it up in her face. It was Santa girl outfit, but the dress was...skimpy. It was dark red and had white outlines, the dress would barely reaching down to her thighs. The outfit came with dark red leather gloves, a Santa hat, and long, dark red leather boots.

Erza put on the skimpy outfit to see whether or not she should actually wear it or not. She was right about it being revealing and barely reaching her thighs. The _bigger _problem was her breasts looking as if they were going to pop out. She sighed as she began to unzip the dress—only for it to get stuck.

As she struggled with the zipper—trying to not break it with her brute force—she did not hear the front door open and close.

She gasped when she heard the doorknob of his bedroom turn. The tattooed face she had missed and longed for, his soft, spiky blue hair, his chocolate colored eyes, which were wide with surprise.

"Erza...?" the voice she had longed to hear for the past years rang in her ears.

She turned to face him shyly, looking at the ground and put her hands together, forgetting about the frustrating zipper. "L-Long time no see, J..Jellal."

Jellal let go of the door handle and felt the corners of his mouth twitch up. He had missed how his name would roll off her tongue. "What are you doing here?" he stared at her clothes. "Especially..in..._that."_

She felt heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment as he said those words. Did he not like it? "I'm here because I wanted to be celebrate Christmas with you. I'm sorry if you don't like my outfit. I was about to take it off, but the zipper got stuck and you walked in."

"Oh," was all he said.

Erza was pretty sure that he was disappointed by his lack of words, but this was Jellal. He wasn't the kind for words. Maybe..he was trying to form them. Well, she was _half _right and half wrong. Yeah, he was trying to form his words, but at the same time he couldn't say them because that outfit made her look...yeah.

He looked away from her perfect figure with a hand covering his face. Seriously, what's a man to do when the love of his life is in such revealing clothing?! He was sure that his face was red, _pure _red. It just suited her too much.

"Um," he turned around. "I'll—um—leave you to change then..."

She reached out to grab him at the back of his shirt. "J-Jellal! A-Actually I wore t-this for you a-as a—" she felt her eyes twirling and her head getting ready to blow up from embarrassment "—surprise and present f-for you coming home..."

Jellal looked over his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he felt her chest against his back. "E-Erza!"

She, however, ignored him and squeezed a tad bit harder, but not enough to break his bones. Her voice came out soft and smooth, "Merry Christmas, Jellal."

She loosened her grip as she felt him try to struggle out of her embrace. With a sigh, he looked at her, top to bottom before pulling her in with his nose buried into her fierce scarlet hair. He breathed in her sweet smell while his hands roamed to her back, moving over her shoulder blades and down her spine. Erza sucked in a breath and shivered under his touch, amazed at how she can be reduced to simple jelly when it comes to this man.

Jellal looked at her through half-lidded eyes as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, the corner of her eyes, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth before finally reaching their destination at her mouth. He had missed the feeling of her lips, so soft and smooth. When he was away with the military, he had always woken up in the mornings wanting—_longing—_to hear his name fall from those pink, plump lips. His dreams had even teased him.

He slid his tongue over her lips and she opened them enough for him to invade her mouth. Immediately, he sought out her tongue, wanting to feel its velvet. They pulled away as they took deep, long breaths. Cana's voice rang in Erza's ears as she remembered what she had told her—_"You can make it memorable by taking him to bed."_ She blushed when she felt his hands roam lower and stop at where the stubborn zipper was stuck at.

Jellal moved his mouth to her neck as he softly spoke with a husky voice, "Merry Christmas, Erza." He pulled on the zipper. "Thanks for the present—" he brought his mouth back up to peck her on the lips "—and the surprise."

With a smirk displayed on his face, he shut the door behind them and brought her down to bed with him.

* * *

**SAVED. YEAH. My final Christmas one-shot! I'm sorry that this is late! Very sorry! AND I'm sorry that Erza is _way _out of character and that Jellal is more..._mischievous _than usual. I thank you guys for hanging on to the very end! I really do! So after this one-shot, no more will be uploaded.**

**I'm working on a New Year's one-shot, so please look forward to it!**

**Anyways...NO MORE RATED T ONE-SHOTS FOR ME. -cries- I swear I'm going to blow up from embarrassment. I might as well do them _once in a while,_ other than that, not frequently. _I feeelll liiikkeee dieeeiinnngggg. _-cries-**

**So, I really _really _thank you guys for carrying on with me! Please do look forward to my New Year's one-shot! And please don't forget to review! I really like your feedback, and I won't mind some criticism.**

**Thank you for reading! 'Til next time! ;)**


End file.
